Terrible Tara
by whitem
Summary: Sweet and innocent little Tara is not so sweet, or so little anymore.  Starting with a 'T' rating.  We'll see where it goes from there...  Epilogue posted.  Now for sure complete.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another different kind of story. If you don't like it… please don't hurt me…

Disclaimer: I'm sure y'all know that I don't own any of the characters involved in this little story, but I just need to make the liars… I mean, Lawyers… happy.

Terrible Tara

Tara hadn't been able to sleep for the last week as thoughts continued to plague her concerning her feelings for a certain blonde-haired boy.

_Ron and Kim have been dating now for what… the summer plus a month or two, and I STILL haven't gotten over him?_ The shapely blonde lay back on the couch at about 3 in the morning with the TV volume low so as not to awaken her parents.

Her senior year wasn't too bad so far, but she was at a loss at this point to figure out why she hadn't been able to get a boyfriend. 'Course the fact that she wasn't even trying might have something to do with it.

She forked another piece of chocolate cake into her mouth and turned the volume up a bit as a new info-mercial came on that she hadn't seen before. She thought she recognized the two actors, but couldn't quite put her finger on where she had seen them before. The man was tall, had a scar under his left eye, and also had his black hair pulled back into a ponytail. If his skin had been blue, the guy would be a dead ringer for that guy that Kim was always fighting.

The woman also looked familiar, yet not. She had long black hair that almost reached her knees, and she had piercing green eyes. If her skin had been green in tint, Tara would have sworn that it was that green lady that Kim also fought.

But it couldn't be those two. Could it? After all, they were in jail. Right?

The man held open a small box and continued his sales pitch. "Yes, that's right. For only a mere 39.95, this ring can be yours. Imagine… all the strength and beauty you could ever want, and never have to even try at it!

"So ladies… if you are alone tonight, sitting on the couch eating chocolate cake and wishing that you could have any guy you ever wanted, order this ring now, and become as strong and beautiful as my side… err… lady friend here is. You could have any guy you ever wanted! She… Shauna, would you please show our viewers what you can do?"

Shauna then walked over to a small gun safe, leaned over, picked it up, and threw it out of frame of the camera, causing a loud crashing sound. She then looked into the camera and spoke.

"Ladies, if it wasn't for this ring here that Dr. Dra… Driscol here invented, I wouldn't look like this, or be able to do that. In fact, this is my before picture."

The image of a small frail girl appeared on the screen that looked vaguely like Shauna, but she was frail, and definitely wasn't very good looking.

Shauna continued the pitch. "So call the number on the bottom of your screen and ask for the… Body Enhancer Ring, and you will get the ring for 39.95, plus shipping and handling. Call within the next 2 minutes, and you will also receive this handsome velvet-lined box to keep it in!"

The picture on the TV changed to an enlarged picture of the ring, and the price of 39.95 was in large print layered over the picture, and an 800 number scrolled across the bottom of the screen. The last thing that was heard was the two pitch-persons saying in unison, "Call now!"

"Why not?" Tara said to herself, and dialed the number.

…x x x x…

Drakken hung up the phone and turned to Shego. "We sold one!"

"That's great Doc… I've got someone on the line here who want's to buy also.

"Say what…?"

"In fact… this entire calling board here is lit up with people who want to buy this ring! This plan might just actually work!" Shego was starting to get excited about Drakken's latest plan.

"But… but… I… don't have anymore." Drakken said feeling a bit defeated.

"What!" Shego said clenching her hands in frustration. "You only made ONE stinking ring?"

"I… umm… didn't expect such a demand for them. I was going to sell the one, and use the money from it to build another. After all… it only costs me 20 bucks for the parts."

"Wait… that's all it costs to build a ring that combines HenchCo's muscle ring, the Moodulator chip, and the Attitudinator?" Shego was almost dumbfounded by this revelation.

"Well… after you steal a few more parts, it does."

"Oy…" Shego replied placing her fingers to her head as if she was getting a splitting headache. Then she had a thought. "Did you already ship the one off?"

"Yes…" Drakken said hoping that his sidekick wasn't going to vaporize his butt. "The order has gone into the system I have set up at our lair. It should already be picked up by GPS and heading for it's final destination."

A new voice seemed to suddenly echo from the walls. "And just where would that be, Drakken?" After Kim Possible's voice echoed in the room, both her and Ron dropped out of a grate just a few feet away from the blue-skinned villain, startling him.

"Ahh! Where … how… It's 3 o'clock in the morning! Were you up all night scanning the TV or something?" Drakken looked thoroughly confused.

"Nah…" Ron said. "But if we told all our secrets, then we wouldn't ever get the

drop on you again."

"Now if you would be kind enough to tell us who you shipped that ring off to, we'll just be on our way." Kim asked with a hand on her hip.

"Never!" Drakken responded. "It's now in the hands of the Postal service, and you know how they are about information. It's a Federal crime just to open someone's mail that's not addressed to you!"

Kim growled in frustration, because she knew he was right. Suddenly she had another idea. "Then let me have the call records from your calling board there."

Drakken stepped up to the board. "Oh… you mean _this_ calling board?" He said, and pressed a red button next to him. "Dear me… I think I just accidentally hit the 'Delete' button."

"So sorry Princes." Shego said charging her hands. "Now you don't have any charges that will stand up in court. Whatcha going to do now?"

Kim turned on her heels, grabbed Ron by the arm, and left. Just before they headed out the door, Kim called over her shoulder. "I'll find out what this ring does and who you sent it to sooner or later Drakken. And when I do, I'll have enough charges to put the two of you in jail for a long time."

"Well at least they don't know what it does." Drakken said after the door closed.

"Do you?" His lippy sidekick answered as she doused her hands.

…x x x x…

Three shipping days later, a package arrived at Tara's house, and when she saw it sitting on the table, she knew exactly what it was. Immediately she grabbed the large padded envelope and headed up to her room. She locked the door, even though no one was home, and tore open the large envelope.

A small velvet box fell out onto her bed, she picked it up, and opened the lid. Inside was a Titanium colored ring that shone with the light. Small diamond designs were etched around the circumference of the ring.

Tara gently took the ring out of the box, and turned it in the light inspecting it. "It's… beautiful." She said under her breath.

She placed the ring on her right hand index finger, and inspected it again. "So… what's it supposed to… Yeowtch!"

Unseen by her, small needles suddenly extended into her finger from the inside of the ring, and a combination of electricity and chemicals were injected into her blood stream.

The pain was almost unbearable as Tara brought her hand to herself and fell back onto her bed. She doubled over in pain as strange things began to happen to her. She could feel her body changing, and she also saw a strange reddish-blue light glowing around herself. The light slowly turned completely blue as the red color seemed to be sucked into the ring.

Then just as suddenly as it had started, the pain went away. Breathing hard, Tara tried to stand, but for some reason she felt… constricted. Flexing her self as she stood and straightened out, the clothes Tara had on ripped and shredded, and then fell onto the floor.

"What the heck just happened?" She said to herself and went to the full-length mirror on her closet door. Tara stood there with her jaw dropped at what she saw.

It looked like she had grown at least two inches, and every muscle on her body was now noticeably bigger, and more defined. Any little bit of baby fat she had before was now gone! Her breasts were slightly larger, but firm. Where she had a little pooch to her stomach that was barely noticeable before, she now had 4-pack abs. Her shoulders were slightly broader than before, and her glutes had definitely become even more firm than before.

The odd thing, was that her skin had a very light hue of blue, it didn't stand out, but it was definitely there. Most of her hair was still blond, but there were a few strands that looked as if they had been colored bluish-white. Almost like highlights.

"What has happened to me?" Tara said to herself as she looked over her new body, and lightly traced her newly sculpted, almost goddess-like physique, with her finger tips. She was standing with just her bra and panties on, which were now straining to be held in place from the enlarged proportions of her body.

Quickly she took off the garments as they were way too tight, and she put on a sports bra and a pair of running shorts and then sweatpants over those. They were also a little snug, but not near as bad as what she had on before. "Whew… That's much more comfortable.

"**Now** what do I do? Will anyone notice?" She grabbed her doorknob to leave the room, and without even realizing it, she crushed the brass knob in her hand! "Holy…!"

She then gingerly reached out and turned the knob, glad that it still worked. Tara then walked back down to her kitchen, and sat down hard on a chair, making it squeak with protest at her new weight.

She looked at the clock on the microwave. "Wow… 8pm already? Let's see… Mom said she and Dad would be back this evening about 10, so I guess I have to get myself something to eat."

Rummaging through the cabinets and refrigerator, Tara was able to get some food together, and without realizing it she ate enough that would have filled Ron Stoppable 5 times over.

After cleaning up after herself Tara decided to go get some sleep as she was now felling pretty tired. She went up to her room and promptly fell asleep as soon as she dropped onto her bed.

…x x x x…

Mr. and Mrs. King arrived at home about 10:15, and they called out for their daughter. When there as no answer, Mrs. King went up to her daughters room, peeked in and saw Tara sound asleep on her bed, lying on her stomach.

As she gently closed her daughter's door, Mrs. King didn't see the flare-up of blue energy that emanated from underneath the door.

…x x x x…

The blue sky above was speckled with light clouds, and the sun was bright, but not hot. It gently warmed Tara's face as she sat under a tree with Ron sitting at her side.

"So… Ron…?" She said looking over towards the blonde boy. "What will Kim say about us?"

"What do you mean, 'about us'? Tara?" He said narrowing his eyes.

"Umm… you… me… here on a… date."

"But Tara…" Ron replied, "It's not _us_ that are on a date. It's Kim and I."

Suddenly Kim Possible stepped around the tree and she started to kiss Ron right in front of Tara. Then after a long make-out session, the two turned and looked right at Tara and said at the same time, "You're such a loser! Ron/I would never date you. I/He would never want to date someone who is so… plain."

Anger flared inside Tara, as she couldn't believe that two of her good friends would speak to her like this! Her hands clenched at her sides while laughter barked out of Kim and Ron. Her eyes narrowed, and suddenly the entire scene in front of her went red, as if a lens was placed over her eyes.

She lunged at the two, taking both of them off guard, immediately grabbed each of them by the neck, and started to squeeze. Kim and Ron started to choke and gasp for air as they feebly tried to break away from her grip, and weakly beat on her arms.

Tara continued to squeeze, and finally after a few minutes, both Kim and Ron's heads dropped to one side, lifeless. She dropped them like sacks of potatoes.

…x x x x…

Tara suddenly woke the next morning, her eyes snapping open. Unknown to her, here eyes had now completely turned an almost sickly red color. All she knew was… anger. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had laughed at her, and she would make them pay.

With purpose, and without changing clothes, Tara walked out of her bedroom, and down the steps of her two story home. Her parents were in the kitchen and saw their daughter enter.

"Dear?" Her mother said wide-eyed as she stared at the changes in her daughter "What… what has happened to you?"

Tara just gave a small growl and barked on word. "Food!"

"Now see here young lady," Her Dad said, "You will not talk to your mother that way."

Tara just silently walked over to her dad, took his plate of food, and dumped it into her mouth. She barely chewed the entire plate of three eggs, sausage and hash browns before swallowing. She then walked over to her dumbstruck mother, took the carton of orange juice out of her hand, and downed half of the previously full carton.

She then started towards the door intending to leave, but her father suddenly blocked her path. "Tara…" He started to say.

Tara looked at her father eye-to-eye. She had never been able to do that before as he had always been slightly taller than her. Now things were different. She felt like his… equal. No… Better than equal. "Move." She said

"No. Tara, I don't know what… ooff!" Before he finished what he had to say, Tara slammed her hands into his chest, sending him crashing out the screen door. She stomped past him as he lay there dazed and holding an arm that was obviously broken.

"Tara!" Her mother called out and the teenage girl suddenly whirled around, her eyes flashing red.

"Do not call me Tara anymore!" This now strange girl screamed. "She is gone! For I am now… Tara-ble!"

"Tara Bull? Huh?" Her mother said in confusion.

"No Mother! Get it through your thick skull! I have become terrible! So now I am known as… Tarable!"

To be continued…

(please be sure to read the A/N…)

* * *

Yeah… It's what y'all think. I've tried to make sweet little Tara evil. She is going to do some pretty bad things, hence the rating. If it gets too out of hand, I may bump the rating up to the maximum. 

This is a story that I will not be updating on a regular basis, as it's going to definitely be a work in progress… So don't be alarmed if I haven't updated it for weeks at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this has taken a while to write, but I actually had a full chapter written and said to myself, "That's crap". So I did a complete re-write. I hope you like this.

Thanks again to those who reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, Lonestarr, CajunBear73, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, dataweaver, AtomicFire, Redbird1, Joe Stoppinghem, SM02, Ace Lannigan, Kim's 1 fan, Star-Eva01, and Zaratan… I just hope y'all don't mind me being late with my responses to your reviews, as I like to respond to them just before I post a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in here that are related to the Kim Possible show. All others are extras that I just made up at the spur of the moment.

Chapter 2

Tara… (OK, Tarable)… Had been running for a good 15 minutes. The only thing in her mind at the time was to get away from her house as quick as possible. Her mind was still jumbled up from everything that happened, and then she remembered hurting her father.

Tarable looked at her hands, the hands that had sent him crashing out the door. She had seen his arm break, and Tara began to cry. She noticed that she had run into the inner city park and was standing on grass. Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and Tara dropped to her knees, her face buried in her hands, and she cried.

Unknown to Tara at the time, the break-down of her emotions had a direct response to her physical body. It had shrunk down to her original size, and her skin had turned back to its original color. Then suddenly between her sobs, she heard a voice.

"Miss? Are… are you OK?"

Tara looked up and saw an old beggar who was pushing an old broken down shopping cart along the sidewalk. "I… I don't know…"

"Here… let me help you up." The old man said, and offered his hand, which Tara took and stood up. She looked down at her feet and saw her bare toes.

"Why am I bare foot?" She said out loud to herself. "How… how did I get here?"

The old man just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I just came along and saw you here, Miss. Don't know how you got here."

A new voice interrupted them from behind. "OK you two… give me whatever you have for valuables."

Tara and the old man turned to see a young punk kid standing in front of them with a pistol pointed at the two. His hair was short and spiked, and he had a small hoop earring in his left ear. He also had his lower lip pierced.

"I said, give me whatever you g… got." The gun started to shake.

"All I have is in this cart here, mister." The old beggar said. "I don't think there's anything in her that you could sell."

The gun then pointed at Tara. "What about you Blondie? That ring on your finger there looks like it might be worth a pretty penny."

Tara looked at the ring on her finger, and then part of what happened to her started to come back. She sort of knew what had happened, and there was no way that someone like this would get the kind of power that this ring could give. She had to think of something quick.

"It… it's a family heirloom. It's not much, but it's been in my family for generations. Please… don't take it."

"An heirloom, eh?" The kid said. "It may be priceless to you, but I bet I could get at least a hundred bucks out of it. Hand it over."

"No… please…" Tara started to say as the punk stepped closer, holding the gun on her. She didn't dare step backwards, for fear of him shooting her. Then suddenly out the corner of her eye, she saw the old beggar pull a small steel rod out of his cart and swing it at the kid.

The kid also saw this, but he turned a little too late, and the bar slammed down on his wrist, causing him to scream out in pain and drop the gun. "You Prick!"

The punk kid then reached into his pocket and whipped out what looked like a military style knife. With the flick of his finger and wrist, a 4-inch blade popped out. "You're dead old timer."

Before Tara could blink the young kid lashed out and stabbed the old man in the stomach, and saw him hitch his shoulder up, making the old man grunt in pain. Tara's hands clenched into fists, and then she felt a small prick in her finger underneath the ring again.

The entire scene went red in front of her just as it had before, and she saw the punk kid push the old man back. He fell to the ground clutching his stomach, wincing in pain. Then the kid turned around, and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

The girl who was there before was now a little taller and more filled out, but much more muscular. The odd thing was that she had a light tinge of blue to her skin, and she now had blue streaks in her blond hair. But it was the eyes that really frightened him, as they were red. And they were focused on him.

Tarable reached out with one hand and grabbed the young kid by the neck, and lifted him off his feet. Her lips curled into a snarl, and she spoke with a growl in her voice. "You didn't have to stab him."

She let him down almost to the point of his feet touching the ground, and then with a grunt, Tarable threw the punk kid into a nearby tree. His back slammed into the trunk and his head snapped back into the bark. He fell without a sound.

Off in the distance, sirens could be heard. _Someone called the cops._ Tarable thought, and quickly went over to the old man. She looked into his face, and saw that he was still breathing, so hopefully the old man would live.

The sirens started to get louder, and Tarable decided it was best to get out of there before the police showed up. She hadn't really done anything wrong, but something told her to run, so she did. Just as she rounded a building to head down an alley, the police cars pulled up to the old beggar, and punk kid.

Now Tarable was nervous. She had to get some different clothes on, and get some shoes on. Her feet were starting to hurt, running around barefoot.

Stepping out of the alley, Tarable found herself in one of the seedier parts of town. The buildings weren't as well kept, and the streets weren't clean at all. Looking up and down the street, her eyes landed on four motorcycles all sitting in a row in front of an establishment that had a simple sign hanging from the awning. It said, "Bar".

She quickly jogged up to the front door, and pushed her way in. Immediately the smell of hard liquor and cigarettes assaulted her nose. It was dimly lit, but she could see well enough to know that there was at least 4 people inside.

She blinked a couple times, and her eyes finally adjusted. Three over weight grungy bikers were standing around a pool table, and a fourth was just stepping out of a bathroom, zipping up his fly.

One of the three who held pool ques spoke. "Looky at what we have here, Clarence. Looks like somebody is lost."

Apparently Clarence was the one who had stepped out of the bathroom. He was about 6' 5", and wore a leather biker jacket with a white T-shirt underneath. He had jeans on and leather riding chaps.

"She's kinda weird lookin' though." Clarence said. "Her skin's all… blue-like. Oh well… I bet we still could have some fun with her though."

Suddenly two guys flanked Tarable and grabbed her wrists. She looked at both, and small grin crossed her lips.

"Looks like she's actually gonna like this, boys." Clarence said, and stepped forward. He cupped her chin with a hand and started to lean in to kiss her when a knee suddenly flew into his groin. Clarence went down with a shriek, grabbing himself.

Tarable then backed up a bit between the two who still held on to her wrists, and she grabbed a handful of each of their shirts. As she stepped back, she brought her hands together, causing the two bikers to slam into each other knocking heads, and made them go a little loopy.

She reached over to a pool table, and grabbed a pool stick and held it like a baseball bat. The fourth biker who had seen all this lunged at her, and he took the full swing of the pool que to his chest. The force threw him back onto the pool table behind him. Clutching what was possibly a broken rib, he grabbed a pool ball and threw it at the blue girl's head as hard as he could.

Tarable turned just in time to see the ball, caught it, and then squeezed as hard as she could. The ball exploded and was turned to dust under her grip. She then heard glass breaking over at the bar, and Tarable whirled around to see the bartender, who had dropped a tray of empty glasses when she saw what this girl had done to her customers.

The bartender was a woman about the size of Tarable, maybe a bit smaller. She wore an old faded gray t-shirt, a leather vest, and leather pants. She also had on leather boots to complete her working clothes.

Tarable stepped over to the shaking woman, who was now frightened beyond belief. After all, this girl in front of her had just crushed a pool ball in one hand.

Tarable spoke quickly, and barked out her words. "Your clothes. Now!"

"Wh… what?"

"I need your clothes." Tarable said and stepped forward, accentuating her demand. Tarable pushed the girl back into the storage room she had just come out of, and after a few minutes Tarable came out in the other woman's clothes.

To make the shirt a bit more comfortable, she had to rip the front down a bit, which now showed ample cleavage. The leather vest framed her body nicely as it hung open over her shoulders. Her long blond hair, which had a few streaks of blue, hung loosely about her shoulders, some of it fell down inside her cleavage. The shirt was snug around her stomach, and was tucked into the leather pants

The leather pants fit perfectly too. Snug in all the right places, but not so much that they were uncomfortable. She strolled to the exit, and then turned just before leaving. All eyes were on her, and she knew why.

Tarable looked at herself in a full size mirror by the door, and smiled knowingly. Then she called out to no one in particular. "I need a bike. Who is willing to give me their keys."

Silence. "OK, if you want another lesson…" She took one step forward, and suddenly four sets of keys flew at her. She easily caught them all, turned and went out the door.

By now the sun was higher, and it was getting bright out. She shaded her eyes and looked upon the row of motorcycles in front of her. One immediately caught her eye. It was a 2006 Yamaha V-Max. It stood out, as all the others were just Harleys. This one screamed style and power. Tarable liked that.

Quickly she found the right set of keys and dropped the rest on the sidewalk. Throwing a leg over the seat, she put the key in, and then saw a pair of sunglasses sitting on the handlebars. She put them on, looked at the bar one last time, fired up the bike and took off like a bat out of hell.

Just as she rounded the corner the owner of the bar, Clarence, stepped out and said, "Aww Mann! She took my bike!"

…x x x x…

Tarable sped down the nearby freeway getting out of the center of town as fast as she could. She had thrown someone into a tree, possibly really hurting him, went into a bar and beat up 4 thugs, stole a woman's clothes, and then to top it all off, she had stolen a motorcycle.

In fact… she wasn't even sure how she had been able to even ride the bike, as she had never ridden one before. But it was… freedom. The wind in her hair, the feeling of power underneath her… Tara was feeling like she was in heaven.

Suddenly Tara found herself atop a motorcycle racing down the highway at almost 70 miles an hour. "What the…?"

Her surprise made her swerve a bit, and she almost lost control. Quickly she let up on the throttle, and let the bike coast to a stop just on the edge of town. Tara guided the bike to the side, and off the main road. She dropped the kickstand, tuned the key off and stepped off the bike, shaking like a leaf.

She stumbled to the grass in the nearby ditch, fell on her knees, and threw up what she had had for breakfast a few hours ago. She stood back up, wiping her mouth off, and then saw what she was wearing.

The clothes were a little loose, but at least she had on something better than the sweats she had on earlier. She walked back over to the motorcycle and sat down on it, leaving it on the kickstand.

She looked at herself in one of the rear view mirrors, and said to herself, "What have I done?"

To be continued…

* * *

So, do you think Tarable is as terrible as she thinks? Are the Tarable/Terrible puns getting… terrible? Want me to shut up now? OK… 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking a while to get this updated, but remember that I said no regular updates? That might get better. Maybe. Anyways, Thanks to everyone who has continued to read this quirky little tale. A big Thank-you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, CajunBear73, cpneb, AtomicFire, Robert Teague, fatherfigure1, Mr. Wizard, Lonestarr, Cold-Chaos, Bubbahotek, kim's 1 fan, and Star-Eva01.

A special Thanks to Star-Eva01. She reminded me of something in her review, that if I had posted before I changed it, this chapter might not have made sense. Thanks a bunch!

Disclaimer: I'm sure y'all realize I don't own the characters involved, but I gotta say it again. I DON'T OWN THEM! I think a company called Disney does. I also may have minor references to different movies throughout… yeah… I don't own them either.

Chapter 3

"What have I done, and how did I get here?" Tara said to herself again looking at the clothes she was wearing. She spoke a little louder to herself as she paced around the motorcycle, trying to figure out just what was going on. "I… I remember being in the park… I remember the old man…

"Oh my God!" Tara exclaimed when she remembered the attack. She recalled seeing the flash of a knife blade, and what happened next was like a dark blur… Almost like a dream she couldn't quite remember. She suddenly had a different thought. "What time is it?"

Tara looked at her wrist for a watch, but none was there. She started to check the pockets of the leather vest, and in one of them she found a small pocket watch. It read 7:30.

"Crap! School starts in an hour! I gotta get home and change." She sat on the bike, turned the key, and just before hitting the start button she had two thoughts. "Do I remember how to ride this thing? Do I have time to go home and change?"

Not having any other real choice besides hitch hiking and that was something she DID NOT want to do, Tara started the bike. She put up the kickstand and eased out onto the road. It was still early enough that the stretch of highway didn't have much traffic, so she started out slow in first gear.

Tara noticed that it felt like she had ridden before. It was an odd feeling, as she had never been on a street bike before. The closest thing was a Quad Runner of one of her neighbors that she had tried when she was about 13 years old. Before she knew it, Tara was zipping along at about 65 mph.

When she arrived back inside the city limits, Tara took the quickest route she knew back to her house. Not wanting to park the bike even near where she lived, she left it about 2 blocks away in a deserted over grown lot that had never been sold. She was able to park it in a spot behind some hedges so it couldn't be seen from the street. From force of habit, Tara took the keys out, and placed them in her pocket. From there she ran to her house, and was relieved to see that both her parents had left for work.

Quickly Tara changed her clothes so she looked more like a high school girl than a Hells Angel. She jumped on her Smarty Mart Special Mountain Bike, and pedaled off to the school.

She walked into Home Room breathing hard just mere seconds before the bell rang.

…x x x x…

As Tara went to her locker to get an extra notebook before her first class, she saw Kim and Ron walking along holding hands and Kim's head on Ron's shoulder. Silently she sighed to herself wishing that somehow she could be in Kim's place.

Tara walked up behind the two and spoke. "Hey guys…"

Kim and Ron turned around, and Kim stood straight. They spoke as if they were one person. "Hey Tara…"

"You know… Barkin might be on the prowl, so I'd watch the PDA. You've already had detention a couple of times."

"So not the drama." Kim said and squeezed her boyfriend's hand a bit tighter. "Well keep an eye out. But thanks…"

Kim and Ron went the opposite way that Tara was going, and as soon as they turned the corner, Mr. Barkin's voice came over the PA system. "Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, will you please come to the Assistant Principle's office."

Their voices echoed down the hall in two-part harmony. "Aww Mann."

…x x x x…

Two young teenagers sat in chairs opposite the desk that Steve Barkin sat in. After they arrived, he motioned them to sit down, and he hadn't said anything to them for at least two minutes. All they could hear was the clock on the wall ticking away the precious seconds.

Finally he spoke. "Possible… Stoppable… You're probably wondering why I called you here?"

Ron tempted fate. "Well Mr. B… Yeah, we were kind of wondering… you know. I mean, I was probably wondering a bit more than Kim, since I've been doing pretty good in classes lately. But you also asked Kim the same question there too, so…" Suddenly a sharp elbow found it's way to his ribs, and Ron stopped talking with a sharp "oof".

"Thank-you, Miss Possible."

"No problem, Sir." Kim replied with a small smile.

"As I was saying, the reason I called the two of you here is that a situation has arisen, and we need your… assistance."

"What is it Mr. Barkin?" Kim asked, leaning forward a bit in her chair, eager to help in any way she could.

"Let's see… where shall I start?" The assistant principle said, tapping his chin with a pencil. "How about I just spell it out for you… No more PDA in the school. It's having an adverse affect on the student body."

"What…?" The two teenagers said and sat back in their chairs.

"It seems that since the two of you have started dating, and have been doing… certain things… other couples have taken the initiative to do the same. It's almost an epidemic. We cannot have students fraternizing and touching and kissing… and doing other things that we don't even know of.

"I've spoken with the senior staff, and it's been agreed that drastic measures need to be taken. If the two most recognizable students are doing something… or NOT doing something… then maybe the other students would do… or NOT do… those things."

Both Kim and Ron instantly knew where this was going, and they both started to talk at once. "But Mr. Barkin… Mr. B… We'll be more careful… We can wait for free period and go off campus…"

"Enough!" The Assistant Principle raised his hand, palm out, and then looked at the calendar on the wall. "Let's see here… It's Wednesday, so for the rest of today, and the rest of the week, if the two of you are even SEEN holding hands, touching fingers, or ANYTHING resembling affection towards each other, you BOTH will be suspended for 3 days. We will then meet again at the end of the day on Friday, and… talk about the situation."

"This so ferociously not fair Mr. Barkin!" Kim started to say.

Steve Barkin stood up and stretched himself his full 6 foot 2. "It's not fair that Demi Moore married Ashton Kutcher… You take life's ups and downs, Possible! Now get out of my office. And remember… NO PDA!"

…x x x x…

Kim and Ron made it to lunch. Barely. The two sat down with their trays, and started to eat. Not eating too much, Kim finished first. "Ron… I'll be back in a few minutes. I need to talk to Sarah about a few things. I'll be back before lunch period is over."

"OK Kim. See you in a bit." As Kim left, Ron contented himself by watching his girlfriend's cute butt sway as she walked away. He didn't even notice that Tara had sat down in front of him. His focus was still a few tables over.

"Hey Ron…" Tara said, and Ron barely acknowledged her. "What's going on with you and Kim? I haven't seen you guys stealing kisses, or even holding hands today since this morning. Did you have a fight or something?"

Ron continued to stare past Tara. "Are you OK Ron?" She asked again.

"Yeah…" He said almost dreamily, but Tara took his answer wrong. "Are you saying yes you've had a fight, or yes that you're OK?"

"Yeah…" Was his reply again, not really listening to her. Kim had dropped a notebook and had bent over to pick it up.

"You know Ron…" Tara said with a small smile, making her eyes sparkle, "If you and Kim don't… make it… you know? I'd… like to… see you."

"See me…" Ron repeated just barely loud enough to be heard, but watching Kim all the time. To Tara it seemed Ron was looking at her, but just not in her eyes.

In Tara's mind, she also heard Ron say that he and Kim had had a fight, and he was willing to see her. "See you on the field after school Ron. We're holding cheer practice on the far end of the field while you guys are having football practice. Bye…"

As she stood to leave, Tara gently laid her hand on top of Ron's, and gave it a light squeeze. The action somewhat took Ron out of his stupor, and he looked up smiling at Tara. She walked off, and Ron said to himself, "Was she just talking to me? Man… I need to pay more attention to my surroundings when Kim is in the room."

…x x x x…

Tara was at her locker getting books for the next class after lunch, and she heard someone walk up behind her. She pretty much knew who it was.

"So Tara," Bonnie said, leaning on a nearby locker. "You going to tell me who gave you the ring?"

"Huh?" Was Tara's response as she pulled her head from her locker. "Oh, this old thing? It's… just something I got for myself. I thought it looked kinda cool at the time, but now I'm not so sure."

She thought about telling Bonnie that she thought the ring had done something to her, but she didn't want to sound crazy. _Maybe after school._ Tara thought to herself.

"Why?" Bonnie asked. "It is kinda plain looking, but it looks good on you."

Even though Tara wasn't sure exactly what was going on, she wanted to try and get the ring off. So far, she hadn't been able to. Tara leaned in to her friend and spoke in a hushed voice "I can't get it off!"

"What?"

"After I first put it on, I haven't been able to get the darned thing off! I've tried soap, lotion, shampoo…"

"Mayonnaise?" Bonnie suggested.

"Yup. Even that. It's like the thing is almost… attached to me."

"Come over to my house after practice, and I'll see what I can do." Bonnie said, and Tara smiled, saying 'Thanks'.

_Maybe by then I'll have a chance to figure out what is going on._

…x x x x…

After the last bell rang, the students of Middleton High ambled their way out of the building. The football players went to their locker room, and the cheerleaders went to theirs.

"C'mon people… Hustle! Move it, move it!" Barkin was having one of his days, and he let his players know it as they shuffled onto the practice field. "OK everyone… need I remind you about the game this weekend with the Brookdale Horn Toads?"

Ron shuddered, remembering that that was the school Gil had gone to for the short time he was human again. Mr. Barkin continued. "We're going to cut field practice in half today so we can watch a film of their team."

Various responses came from the team. "Aww Mann… I'd rather be on the field… well, I guess it's nap time."

"Be quiet ladies! Now let's start by running lines. Now everybody… line up!"

…x x x x…

"OK girls, here's the tough part." Kim was describing a new routine she wanted to try. "Liz and Marcella, I'm going to run at you guys, and jump onto your hands. From the force of you two tossing me and me jumping, I should be able to clear the cross bar while doing a flip. Bonnie and Tara, the two of you should be able to catch me with a basket hold. Hope, you'll be there to spot in case anything goes wrong."

Bonnie immediately spoke up. "Why do I have to catch you Kim? In fact… why don't **I** do the leap?"

Kim narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "Well, let's see here Bonnie… You weigh about 5 pounds more than I do, and I can leg-press more than you can. Now, that bar is 10 feet high. Are you going to trust yourself that you can make that leap without smashing that perfect nose of yours into the bar, **and **do the flip?"

Bonnie's nose flared as she huffed. "Fine… You do the leap Kim. See if I care…"

"So is everyone ready to try this?" Kim said to the squad, and they all nodded. Bonnie just crossed her arms. Everyone took their place while Kim started to stretch. The girls all took their place, and Kim did her approach running at Liz and Marcella. She jumped onto their waiting hands, and Kim leaped as the two pushed her up. The combined force was enough that Kim cleared the bar by about 3 feet while she tucked and did her flip. She landed right in Bonnie and Tara's arms, no problem. The jump was flawless!

After about 45 minutes of both the cheerleaders and the football team practicing, Mr. Barkin announced that the football team was to hit the showers and meet up in the Audio/Visual Room to watch the football reel of The Toads.

On his way back to the school, Ron took a short detour to talk with Kim. He noticed that Mr. Barkin had already entered the school, and he wanted to try and steal a quick kiss from Kim.

He approached the squad while they were toweling off sweat, and drinking bottles of either water, or GatorDrink. Ron walked up to Kim, looked around, and looked around again. He then leaned over and kissed her on the lips with a quick, yet tender kiss.

At the same time, they didn't notice that Tara had grabbed at her hand is if she was bitten by something.

…x x x x…

Tara was watching Kim and Ron as they were talking, and then suddenly Ron leaned in and kissed her. "What?" She said to herself. "I… I thought that they were… That Ron was…" Jealousy started to rise inside her.

Suddenly it was like her finger was on fire! Tara yelped with a muffled "eep", and grabbed at her hand. She looked down at the ring and saw that it was glowing a light blue. She tried in vain to pull it off, knowing it wouldn't budge. Her vision began to blur…

…x x x x…

Kim and Ron were saying sweet nothings to each other, and Ron finally said he better get to the showers so he wouldn't be late for the film clip. He held onto Kim's hands as long as he could as he backed away from his girlfriend.

Suddenly they heard Hope's voice, and it sounded full of stress. "Tara? Are you… OK?"

Tara had fallen down on the ground, and she was curled up in a ball, holding her hand. Kim came running over, with Ron on her heels, the football clip completely forgotten.

"What's wrong? Kim asked. "Is something wrong with…"

Just as Kim arrived at the semi-circle of girls that were huddled around Tara, she saw Tara curled up on the ground. A light blue glow started to emanate from her hands, and they saw Tara's body start to change.

Her legs were getting noticeably thicker. The muscles in Tara's arms were also starting to increase in size right before their eyes! Then in a sudden move, Tarable jumped up, and everyone saw the changes in not only her size, but also in Tara's skin and hair color. The top of the cheerleading uniform was stretched to its full capacity, and she stood with her legs slightly apart.

Tarable's head was down, and her hands were clenched at her sides. Immediately Kim and Ron noticed the ring on her finger that was glowing a light blue, but died down in a matter of seconds after she had stood. It seemed that no one else saw it.

Tarable raised her head, and everyone let out a collective gasp at the color of Tara's eyes. The blood-red color completely filled the eye socket, but where the pupil was, the color was a darker red. Her mouth turned into a sneer, and she raised her right hand pointing directly at Ron. The ring gleamed in the bright sunshine.

A low, almost guttural voice came form their friend's lips as she spoke between clenched teeth. "Ron Stoppable… I am very angry with you…"

Ron leaned in to Kim, and spoke in a whisper out the side of his mouth. "Kim… I think we found the ring that Drakken sold."

To be continued…

* * *

Well… I know this didn't have much action, I figure this is a setup chapter. The next one should be interesting. Not sure how many more chapters this will be, but I'll just say it ends when it ends… (And remember… no matter where you go, there you are.) 


	4. Chapter 4

No A/N this time… (OK, you didn't have to cheer…)

Let me say thanks to those who left a review on the last chapter: AtomicFire, Mr. Wizard, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, CajunBear73, Star-Eva01, Bubbahotek, campy, Zaratan, Lonestarr, and kim's 1 fan. Thanks again to you all!

Disclaimer: Yeah, that little bug in my ear is once again telling me to make a statement about not owning the characters that are involved in this story. I'm sure y'all know that, but you know how liars… I mean lawyers… are.

Chapter 4

A low, almost guttural voice came from their friend's lips as she spoke between clenched teeth. "Ron Stoppable… I am very angry with you…"

Ron leaned in to Kim, and spoke in a whisper out the side of his mouth. "Kim… I think we found the ring that Drakken sold."

Tara lunged at Ron and he let out a strangled "eep…" as he sidestepped her attempt to grab his arm. She then tried to strike out at him with a slashing motion of her hand, and just missed as he ducked behind Kim, who stepped in front of Tarable.

"Tara…" Kim said trying to hold back her surprise, "What is wrong with you? What are you trying to do?"

"Get out of my way, Possible." The blue hued girl said. "Your 'Boyfriend' here led me to think he was interested in me, and now I see you two… kissing?" Tarable tried to grab at Ron again by reaching around Kim, who stepped into her arm and effectively blocked the attack.

Kim's head whipped around and her eyes narrowed dangerously and looked at her boyfriend. "What is she talking about Ron?"

Ron stepped back with his hands up in defense. "I swear Kim… I have no idea what she is _talking_ about!"

Tarable took a few steps back from Kim, and then tried to actually run around her, but Kim just leaped in front of her, and this time placed a hand on Tarable's shoulder. She looked down at Kim's hand and gave an evil smile. "I've been waiting for this…"

Tarable quickly reached up with her opposite hand, grabbed Kim's wrist, and performed a flawless hip throw tossing Kim a good 5 feet. Being the "Freak Fighter" she was, Kim was able to land without a problem, but she was still shocked that Tara had done this to her.

Just then Barkin's voice boomed across the field. "Stoppable! What are you still doing on the field? The rest of the team have taken their pads off and are ready to watch the Horn Toads film! Get your butt in there… PRONTO!"

"Uhh… Sorry Mr. B… We've, kinda got a situation here…" Ron said indicating the newly… enhanced… Tara.

Barkin looked over. "What is wrong with Miss King? Why is she blue?"

Ron opened his mouth to explain, but he ended up saying, "It would take too long. Let's just say that Tara… isn't herself."

With no one between Tarable and her target, she quickly was able to rush into Ron's face, grab his football jersey, and lift him, pads and all… at least 6 inches off the ground. With one hand.

Ron's reaction was simple. "Oh snap…" She whirled Ron around and tossed him right into Mr. Barkin, who wasn't expecting it at all.

Like a padded missile, Ron was thrown into Mr. Barkin head first, but slightly off center. Ron tried to yell out and warn his coach, but it was too late. Ron's left shoulder pad caught the big man on his chin.

Now let it be known that Mr. Steve Barkin can take a punch better than most, but when you receive a shoulder pad in the chin accompanied by a 150 lb kid being thrown at high velocity… you go down. Hard.

Mr. Barkin landed on his back, and Ron bounced off his unconscious form. As Ron stood, he heard Kim calling frantically on the Kimmunicator. "Wade! We have an emergency! Tara's been changed by Drakken's ring, and she's… well… terrible!"

"That's Tarable, to you…" The blue skinned girl said and whirled around for another attack on Ron.

…x x x x…

"What can we do Wade?" Kim asked while she kept an eye both on her tech guru, and her boyfriend as he made some moves she had never seen before in an attempt to stay away from Tara.

"If you can hold the hand that has the ring on still for only a couple seconds, I can scan the ring, and come up with a plan. I just need that scan first so I can extrapolate what it's done to her, and figure out how to disable the thing so Tara isn't hurt. Can you do that?"

Kim thought for a few seconds, and she had an idea. "I'm on it Wade. Be ready… I'll tell you when." She raised her head and called for Bonnie.

…x x x x…

"Possible…" Bonnie said with her usual irritated sounding voice, "How do you and this loser boyfriend of yours get me into these things? This plan better work."

"Your part isn't that hard Bonnie. As soon as I tell you, all you have to do is point the Kimmunicator at the ring and tell Wade to scan it. You got it?"

"Don't patronize me Possible… I can do it."

"Good." Kim said. "Now where's Ron?"

It didn't take long for Kim to see her boyfriend, as he was perched on the crossbar of one of the goal posts. Tarable shimmied up the base support as Ron drug himself across to one of the uprights. He started to pull himself up the bar, as Tarable was walking towards him on the crossbar, tightrope style.

"Kiiim!" Instead of following him up the upright, Tarable started to bounce on the crossbar, trying to shake Ron off. It worked… but he didn't fall onto the ground. Ron came down with a sickening crunch, one leg on each side of the crossbar. His eyes rolled up inside their sockets, and Ron slowly teetered left, then right, then he finally fell off the bar and landed with a thud.

Kim and Bonnie reached Ron's side at a full run, and each of them grabbed an arm and tugged him out of the way of Tarable as she jumped down. If they hadn't yanked Ron out of the way, his head would have been a new divot on the field.

"Distract her, Bonnie." Kim said as she let Ron down easily trying to bring some life back in to the boys pain-riddled brain.

"What?" Bonnie said, "I can't stop her… Did you see how she threw Ron like a rag doll? Imagine what she could do to…"

"Out of my way… Bonnie." Tarable growled when Bonnie turned around. Fortunately, (or unfortunately for Bonnie in this case) Bonnie ended up right between her now evil friend Tara, and Kim and Ron. Kim was slapping Ron gently on the face trying to revive him

"T… Tara?" Bonnie stuttered a bit, as she was actually feeling a little scared of her previously meek friend, "You… you really don't want to h… hurt Stoppable, do you?"

"Not really… hurt. More like… stomp, maim, crush… You know? Things like that. He broke my heart Bonnie! Twice!"

_Twice?_ Bonnie thought with confusion. She hazarded a glance over her shoulder and saw that Ron was starting to come to. She then heard Kim's voice yell at her boyfriend.

"Ron Stoppable, if you don't wake up, I'm going to hurt you worse than what just happened!" Kim then leaned in, whispered something to Ron, and immediately his eyes flew open.

"No Kim! Not that!" Kim just smirked and helped him to stand.

"Glad your back…" Kim said. "Now… We need to hold Tara's hand with the ring still enough for just a few seconds so that Wade can scan it and figure out what to do. I don't think Bonnie can keep her distracted much longer."

Just as Kim finished speaking, Tarable pushed past Bonnie almost knocking her over and strode right up in front of Ron and Kim. Her hand lashed out and grabbed Ron by his jersey again, and Ron just flashed a goofy grin.

"Tara…" He said with a gentle voice. "I'm so sorry for all the confusion. You see… Kim and I really **are… **breaking up."

Kim's eyes narrowed. "What…"

"Roll with it Kim…" Ron whispered back to her. "I… just wasn't able to tell her I was breaking up with her until now. You know how Kim reacts to… things." Ron didn't see Kim's eyes shoot daggers into the back of his head.

"Huh?" This time it was Tarable's turn to look confused. You… you mean that we can be…"

"Yes, Tara…" Ron gently lay a hand on the one clenched onto his jersey. "You and I… We… Can finally be… together. You would like that, wouldn't you? Kim will step out of the picture, and leave us alone. Won't you, Kim?"

"Huh? What?" Was her reaction and then she saw Ron's other hand behind his back with fingers crossed. "Oh… Yeah… I'll let you two have each… other." Kim finished with her teeth clenched.

Tarable's hand relaxed, and let Ron's jersey go, who took both of his hands and dropped them while gently holding on to hers. Tarable stood a bit taller than Ron did, so he had to look up. He dropped her hand, and kept eye contact. He started to walk to her side, and Tarable watched him by only moving her head. She didn't make any move to attack.

Without making any sudden moves Ron was able to move around to her side, and behind her a bit. He gently traced a finger up and down Tarable's arm, which caused her to shudder from the contact, and she closed her eyes reveling in the sensation.

While her eyes were shut, Ron quickly moved fully behind her, and brought his arms up underneath Tarable's armpits, and put her in a Full Nelson. Since she had the advantage of height, Ron quickly stepped back pulling her off balance and yelled out, "Now Kim!"

Tarable's eyes went wide, and she wasn't even aware what had happened to her until it was too late. A blur of red hair came flying at her, and all three of them; Tarable, Ron, and Kim went down.

Ron ended up on his side, pressed up against the backside of Tarable. His full Nelson still engaged, and Kim was able to wrap the larger legs of Tarable up with hers, and lock them in place. Kim reached down and grabbed at the blue hand with the ring, and held it against the field grass.

"Now Bonnie!" Kim yelled, and the brown haired girl came rushing over with the Kimmunicator. She pointed the emitter at the ring, and shouted to Wade to activate the scan.

A wide green beam scanned the ring, and Wade typed furiously on his computer. After only a few seconds, he spoke to Bonnie." Tell Kim all I have to do is…"

"Just do it Nerd Boy! I don't think we have much time!"

"OK, OK!" Wade said. "Point the Kimmunicator back at the ring…" Bonnie did so, and saw that her now blue-skinned friend was starting to fight against her aggressors.

This time, a yellow beam lanced out and encased the ring. It glowed blue for a few seconds, and then stopped. Then with a mighty effort, Tarable stood and threw both Kim and Ron off of her, who went tumbling away. The beam that Wade had hit the ring with loosened the clamping mechanism, and caused it to slip easily off of Tara's finger. When Tarable flung Kim and Ron off of her, the snapping motion of her hand caused the ring to slip off of her hand and go flying into the air.

Without the ring on her finger, Tara regressed back to her normal size and color. She slumped forward from the sudden release of energy and a small puff of smoke rose from her hair. Kim was closest, and was able to catch Tara before she fell to the ground.

The ring had flown off of Tara's hand when it was at it's highest point, and was now flipping slowly as it arched up and up, the sun glinting off of it's surface. It landed near a pair of sneaker-clad feet. Dainty and well-manicured fingers reached down and picked up the ring. Teal eyes scrutinized the Titanium encased piece of jewelry, and she immediately wondered if it would fit. Sliding the ring on, she heard Kim and Ron yell at the same time.

"Bonnie! No…!"

…x x x x…

As soon as Bonnie slipped the ring into place, she felt an intense pain like a million needles boring into her finger. She doubled over and grabbed at her hand. Then as suddenly the pain had come, it went away. She looked up and saw Ron helping Mr. Barkin to stand, and Kim holding up a weak, yet aware Tara. All four were now looking at her with concern etched on their features.

With an Irish brogue that caused her to roll her R's in an almost seductive way, Bonnie almost sounded like she was purring. The concern in her voice also told everyone this was NOT the Bonnie they had previously known.

"Rrronald… Kimbeerrrly… Ah do hope everrry one is ahlrrright…"

To be concluded…

* * *

I apologize for this chapter being a bit short, but I wasn't sure how I could have stretched it out.

The last chapter will have it's own title… "A bonnie… Bonnie"


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize profusely for taking so long with this chapter! For some reason it was a like a brick wall had risen in front of me blocking any ideas. (Hence the phrase, "Writer's Block") Anyways, I hope everyone likes how I ended this. It may a bit… out there.

A HUGE Thank-you to everyone again who left a review for the previous chapter: Ace Ian Combat, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Lonestarr, AtomicFire, Yankee Bard, cpneb, CajunBear73, Mr. Wizard, kim's 1 fan, Meca Vegeta, Star-Eva01, bigherb81…

A special Thank-You to JAKT for giving me some medical information. It helped tremendously!!

Disclaimer: Another one of these? Again? I think y'all know by now that I don't own any of the characters portrayed in this story… right? I said… right?

Chapter 5

A bonnie… Bonnie

With an Irish brogue that caused her to roll her R's in an almost seductive way, Bonnie almost sounded like she was purring. The concern in her voice also told everyone this was NOT the Bonnie they had previously known.

"Rrronald… Kimbeerrrly… Ah do hope everrry one is ahlrrright…"

"Ummm… Bonnie?" Kim asked with worry etched on her face, "Are… are you OK?"

"Why wouldn't Ah be Kimberrrly?

"You… just don't seem to be yourself." By now Tara was standing by herself, and Kim had walked up to Bonnie's side.

"Well… ah feel fine. In fact, I've neverr felt betterrr."

Beep beep be deep 

"Go Wade…" Kim said as she whipped out her Kimmunicator.

"Kim! Whatever you do, don't let anyone put that ring on!"

"It's a little late for that, Wade." Kim said as she pointed the visual pick-up on Bonnie.

Just as she turned it back towards herself she heard Wade exclaim, "Oh no…"

"What's wrong Wade? And why did the ring make Bonnie all nice, and Tara so… terrible?"

"Well… it looks like Drakken combined Attitudinator Technology, Moodulator Tech, and the Molecular Enhancement Ring. I'll bet anything that when he was doing that telemarketing thing, he was planning on making an army of his own henchmen out of hapless citizens. It looks like what happened is that when Drakken miniaturized the Attitudinator and Moodulator, it ended up reversing a persons personality."

While Wade was explaining everything, Bonnie had walked up beside Kim and had this look of curiosity on her face. Kim glanced over at her with mild apprehension and said nothing. She continued listening to Wade.

Wade continued his explanation. "Now that I've had a bit of time to examine this data more, it looks like when a person who's wearing the ring has an emotional high of sorts, the ring is activated, changing their personality."

"So is there any reason why Tara turned blue? And why is Bonnie so… nice? And what's up with her accent?" Kim asked her questions in rapid-fire succession.

Without skipping a beat, Wade answered her questions. "First, Tara's coloration had to have something to do with the Attitudinator Tech. Remember Ron turned blue when he first became Zorpox? Second, Bonnie's personality has been reversed. Since she's always… well… bitchy, now she becomes overly nice. As for her accent? I don't know. Maybe a hold over from an ancestor from a few generations back that was Irish."

"So can we get the ring off of her the same way we got it off of Tara?" Ron asked. He had been standing on the opposite side of Kim from Bonnie.

"I don't know." Was Wade's frank reply. "Let's try."

After making sure Mr. Barkin could stand on his own, Ron stepped forward and placed a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Wait a second Kim…You sure we want Bonnie to go back to the way she was?"

Kim paused………………………………..

"No, we better turn her back." She turned towards the overly nice Bonnie and then heard Hope scream out, "Tara!"

Immediately everyone's attention turned towards the blond. Only Tara wasn't standing anymore, as she was lying on the ground looking like she had just passed out. Everyone rushed to her side, and Kim immediately took charge.

She knelt down at Tara's side and felt for a pulse, which she immediately found, and it was racing. Her face was white, and sweat was beginning to form on Tara's brow. "It looks like she's going into some kind of shock! Mr. Barkin! We need to get Tara to the hospital! Can you drive us?"

Kim's orders forced Mr. Barkin to snap out of his stupor from being knocked cold and he replied in a crisp, military-like manner. "Yes Ma'am. My truck is in the rear parking lot."

"What about the rest of us Kim?" Hope said while Mr. Barkin was picking Tara up in his arms.

"Bonnie, you're with us." She said quickly. "Hope, you and the rest of the girls go ahead and go home. I'll update everyone later."

…x x x …

The tires on Mr. Barkin's SUV squealed as he locked up his brakes in front of Middleton General Hospital. Everyone in the Emergency waiting room looked outside to see Middleton High School's coach carrying what appeared to be a lifeless cheerleader, followed by Kim Possible, her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, and another cheerleader, Bonnie Rockwaller.

Mrs. Dr. Possible just happened to be at the front desk when she saw the group enter the front sliding doors, and immediately slapped the button that opened the side emergency entrance. "Kimmie? What happened?"

Mr. Barkin gently lay Tara down on the bed that Dr. Possible had led them to. "I'm not sure mom… She just collapsed, but I think it has something to do with this ring that Drakken invented." Bonnie was standing beside Kim with an uncharacteristic smile, and held up her hand that had the ring.

"What?" Kim's mom said feeling slightly confused. "I think you better start from the beginning."

In just a couple minutes Kim updated her mother on the ring and what it had done to Tara. "Sounds like she's going into some kind of shock." The elder Possible said. "Nurse Jillian! Get her hooked up to a heart monitor, stat! I want to see what's happening!"

While the nurse began to hook up the heart monitor, Anne placed a piece of foam under Tara's feet. As soon as the nurse attached the last pad to Tara's skin, an irregular beep could be heard from the machine. As soon as Anne noticed the numbers on the right side of the screen, her eyes went wide.

"Alissa… quickly get an ambu bag going, then Jillian… I need a syringe with 10 cc's of Metoprolol, and a secondary with 10 cc's of Sotalol! I said QUICKLY Jillian!

While Dr. Possible and the two nurses were working on Tara, a third nurse started to lead everyone else out of the room. "If all of you would please come this way?"

As they all walked out into the waiting room, no one noticed Bonnie had somehow given the nurse the slip, and had gone back into the emergency room. She stood off in a corner watching everything going on, all the while absently rubbing the ring on her finger. Strangely, no one noticed that she was there.

Suddenly without any warning, the heart monitor flat lined. "We're losing her!" Dr. Possible shouted, immediately jumped up onto the table, and began chest compressions. She began to bark out orders to the nurses who immediately did what they were told.

…x x x x…

To Bonnie it seemed like everything around her was suddenly moving in slow motion, and she was the only one who could move at normal speed. She walked up to the side of the bed, and watched Dr. Possible perform the chest compressions with an almost quizzical look. As Dr. Possible was performing the CPR, her hair was slowly flying in all directions while yelling out orders, but to Bonnie, everything was silent. She looked down and saw Tara's hand lying on the bed, slowly bouncing up and down from the force the doctor was exerting on her while performing the CPR.

Bonnie focused on the finger that had previously been encircled with the ring she now wore. There was a small rash around Tara's finger where it had been, and the redness was starting to fade, as Tara's life seemed to be fading away.

Bonnie lifted her hand that had the ring, and she intensely scrutinized the titanium band while turning her hand back and forth in front of her gaze. Without a hint of emotion, she lowered her hand, reached over, and removed the ring. She easily placed it back on Tara's finger while it slowly bounced up and down and then walked back to where she had been standing earlier. Just as she reached her previous position, everything went back to normal. Only this time, the heart monitor started to beep with a steady rhythm.

…x x x x…

"She's back! Thank God…" Dr. Possible said as she planted her feet back on the floor. With a look of relief she glanced around the room, and saw the dark haired girl standing in the corner. "Bonnie? What are you doing in here? I thought you were out in the lobby?"

"I… I just…" Bonnie stammered, and looked a little confused. "I… I just wanted to make sure she was going to be OK."

"It looks like she's going to be fine Bonnie. Now go out there with your friends, and let us finish up in here. OK?" Doctor Possible gently led Bonnie to the door, and held it open for the teen with her other hand.

"OK…" Bonnie slipped out the door, but before she left the room, she couldn't help but glance back at Tara as she lay on the table where she still had the heart monitor leads still attached. "Be well, Tara." Bonnie whispered to herself as she entered the emergency room lobby.

She looked around the emergency waiting room, and saw that everyone was still there. Ron was sitting by Kim with his shoulder pads off, his jersey draped over his shoulders. They were holding hands with their foreheads touching, and whispering to each other. Mr. Barkin was standing behind them, with his arms crossed. His face had his usual scowl, but his eyes were looking out the front doors with an almost vacant look.

She cleared her throat to get their attention and then spoke. "It looks like Tara is going to be OK."

"Bonnie?" Kim said standing up abruptly as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn't have been. "I… we… thought you were in here… with us?"

"I was able to get some information from one of the nurses, and she said it looks like Tara is going to be OK."

"What happened to your accent?" Ron said with a confused look.

"I've never spoke with an accent. What do you mean?"

"Do you remember anything from the past 30 minutes, Bonnie?" Kim asked.

Lines on her brow deepened as Bonnie thought. "I… remember being on the football field, and seeing Tara turn blue… she… attacked Ron and Mr. Barkin…" One of her hands went to her forehead as she tried to remember more detail. "I remember helping you and Ron to remove a ring from Tara's hand… The ring!"

Her fingers immediately went to the hand she had the ring on, and it wasn't there. "Where… where did it go? My… ring… my… precious…"

"Where have I heard that before, Kim?" Ron said out the corner of his mouth as he stood by his girlfriend.

Dr. Anne Possible pushed herself out the emergency room door, and entered the lobby. Everyone turned to look at her as she walked over to her daughter. "Well, it looks like Tara is going to be OK. She's awake, and seems to be fine. If you want to see her, everyone can, but for ONLY 5 minutes. No more… Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." They all chorused at the same time.

…x x x x…

Tara looked around the room at all of her friends as she sat up in her bed, with her hands folded in her lap. Kim was on one side of her bed with Ron at her side, Bonnie was on the other, and Mr. Barkin was standing at the foot of her bed, again with his usual scowl and arms crossed. This time his eyes seemed to have a look of relief about them.

She smiled at everyone, and spoke with a tired voice. "Guys… I can't help but say Thank-you to everyone. I truly believe you all saved my life. I'll be forever in your debt."

She was hit with a chorus of different phrases. "Aww, it's no big." "That's not necessary." "Anyone would have done that." And, "I expect you back in class as soon as possible."

Tara took a deep, tired breath, and sighed. "No, really. From what your mom told me Kim, I could have died if you hadn't gotten me here so quick. Everything that's happened in the last few hours is nothing but a blur right now. I hope I'll eventually remember everything."

While everyone stood around in uncomfortable silence for a few seconds, the door opened and in walked Dr. Anne Possible. "OK everyone, times up. Let's let Tara get some rest, and she should be released tomorrow morning. We would like to keep her overnight, just in case."

Everyone said their good bye's as they walked out of the room, and Kim was the last one to leave. When she turned around in the doorway to say something, Tara raised her hand to wave bye to her friend and gave a wink and a smile. Kim caught the glint of a ring on Tara's finger, and she gasped a bit as her mother shooed her out of the room.

The end…

* * *

This seems a bit shorter than I wanted it to be, so I hope it isn't detrimental to the story… 


	6. Chapter 6

Well everyone, since y'all like to have some nice and tidy ends, here's a small epilogue that I hope you like. First, let me say thanks to all who read and reviewed the last chapter: Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Lonestarr, bigherb81, cpneb, Mr. Wizard, JAKT, Star-Eva01, and kim's 1 fan.

Disclaimer: Do y'all still need to be reminded what I do not own here? I didn't think so…

Terrible Tara, The Epilogue

Two months later…

Kim and Ron were pinned down. Shego was blasting away from her vantage point about 50 yards away and 20 feet up in the hover car covering any kind of aerial escape, and Killigan was lobbing his exploding golf balls all around, effectively cutting off a ground escape. It also seemed that he had been able to increase the explosive yield by at least 3 times.

Currently the two heroes were behind a stack of crates that held the shipment of electronic parts that the two were planning on stealing from the research lab in Bozeman Montana. It was their only protection at this time, because they knew that the villains wouldn't blast them to oblivion along with the items they so desperately wanted to steal.

They couldn't stay on the open air truck dock forever though, because Shego and Killigan were tightening their formation, and moving in to deliver the final blow. Suddenly Killigan shanked one of his shots, and it ricocheted off the hull of Shego's hover car, exploding harmlessly in mid-air away from the vehicle.

"Kiligan! Watch what you're doing!" Shego yelled while shaking a glowing fist. "This is Drakken's newest hover car, and he said if it's destroyed, he's taking it out of my paycheck!"

"Ach!" The kilt wearing mad golfer scoffed, and seemed to dismiss her comments with a wave. "Yee don't have to worry about me, lassie. Yee already put that custom striping on the side this morning when skimming across that open field."

"Hey…" The green villainess replied tersely, "I was just testing the low altitude compensators. I had no idea those bushes were there. On the plus side, I found out the new laser restraint system works just fine when I pulled a 3-G turn to miss that tree."

Unknown to the two, Kim had taken a small advantage to the two villain's bickering. "Ron… Quickly… set your Kimmunicator on the other side of that crate there, and press the far-left button three times, followed by the right one once. It will send the unit out of the immediate area, and hopefully it will get away from the dampening field here so it can send our call out."

"Why do I have to sacrifice **my** unit, Kim?" Ron whined. "Wade just gave this to me last week!"

"C'mon, Ron… We don't have much time here. Now send it!"

Ron slumped his shoulders, and whispered to the Kimmunicator in his hands. "Alas, I barely knew ye. Go forth, brave soldier…" And he leaned over the crate, sending the small unit off to do its task.

"Now all we have to do is wait for our back-up, Ron."

…x x x x…

They only had to wait about 30 seconds before Kim and Ron knew that their reinforcements had been contacted and arrived, as their rescue was heralded by a yell from the Mad Golfer himself.

"Aaaiiiieeee!!!"

"You're out of bounds, Killigan." A female voice said with a bit of a growl as her strong hands held him a few inches off the cement floor.

"Ah may be out of bounds, but I can still swing a heavy driver…" He said, and reached into his bag of clubs still slung over his shoulder. As he pulled out the club he was able to twist out of her grip, but not without ripping his shirt. "Ach… now ye've done it lassie…"

The Mad Golfer then brandished the club like a sword, and stepped forward with a slashing motion, his intent to at least knock this strange and slightly blue girl, a bit silly. His swing was strong, and his aim was true, but something flashed out of the corner of his eye, and the slap of steel into flesh was heard.

Tarable had caught the club in mid-air just before it connected with her jaw, and she gave an almost sinister smile. "OK, now you just teed me off." Tarable then squeezed her fist, and Killigan could hear the titanium steel buckling under her fingers. When she let go, it looked like a wad of paper made out of steel.

Killigan's face fell. "Awww nowww… that was me favorite Ting Driver! I'll teach ye to destroy me favorite club!"

He reached behind his back for another club, and grabbed… nothing! "What the…" Killigan said, and twisted around trying to see where his clubs had gone. Then out the corner of his eye he saw someone standing and holding his golf bag. When he spun around to face this person, his eyes went wide.

It was …"Kim Possible's sidekick? How did ye…" Ron just held up a small knife, that Killigan swore was glowing blue for a fraction of a second in one hand, and his golf bag in the other, the shoulder straps obviously cut.

"A crushed driver, and a bag with cut straps… So that's how ye are going to leave me?" The now despondent golfer said with slumped shoulders.

"Sorry 'bout that, Doof… I mean Duff." Ron said, "I don't suppose you could come quietly now…"

Suddenly a voice above yelled out. "Ron! Help!" He looked up in time to see Kim dangling from her grappler, the hook embedded in the hover car that Shego was driving, trying to slam her into various ground based items like street lamps, parked trucks… buildings. He quickly dropped the clubs, and before he could take off to help his girlfriend, Killigan took advantage of Ron's distraction and tackled him to the ground.

After they rolled for a few feet, Killigan ended up on top of Ron, who had a hold of the mad golfer's wrists, trying to keep him from pounding his face. He looked over and saw that Tarable was standing there a bit confused. She didn't know what to do.

"Tarable!" Ron yelled out. "Help Kim! I've got Duff here right where I want him…!" The slightly blue girl looked at Ron with an almost questioning look, as she thought for sure that Ron was going to get the crap beat out of him by a much larger adversary. But then she saw Duff fly through the air after Ron had worked his feet onto the larger man's chest.

As Ron then leaped after Killigan, Tarable saw that Ron wasn't in any danger and ran towards Kim Possible, who was now flying towards another wall. Her legs pumped, and adrenaline flowed as she gave chase to help Kim.

Finally with a great leap, she was able to grab onto one of Kim's out stretched hands, and Tarable then latched onto the line, freeing up Kim's hand to once again get a good grip. The increased weight of two people were now putting a strain on the hover car's engines, but Shego just gave them more power, who grinned evilly and aimed her two fish-on-a-line towards a cement wall that had been partially demolished.

"Work yourself behind me!" Tarable said and Kim did as she was asked.

"What are you going to do?" Kim asked, and then watched in horror as the wall started to come straight at them with increasing speed.

"Just hold on!" Was all the blue girl said, and Kim wrapped one arm around Tarable's waist while the other still held onto the grappler, just below the other girl's hands.

As the two streaked through the air towards the obstacle, Tarable lifted her legs at the waist, holding them out in front of her. "Hold on tight!" She yelled to Kim, and her feet hit the wall hard, sending cracks throughout the cement, but it didn't fall. The blue girl grimaced, and hauled herself back while holding onto the line that was still connected to Shego's hover car.

Kim heard a grunt from Tarable, and felt the muscles of the girl as she struggled against the whining engines of the hover car. They were only a few feet from the top of the wall, and Tarable looked around, and saw what she needed. A piece of re-bar was sticking up from where a part of the wall had been demolished.

"What are you doing?" Kim yelled into Tarable's ear so she could be heard over the roar of the hover car.

"Get off my back!" Tarable yelled over her shoulder.

"What? All I asked…"

"I mean literally… Get off my back!" Tarable yelled again, and nodded towards the top ledge of the wall where Kim could go so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh…" Kim said, and was able to work herself around and onto the top ledge. She balanced herself with bent knees, and watched Tarable do something incredible.

Without Kim's weight holding her down, Tarable heaved again and pulled back. She was able to wrap one arm with the line, letting the grapple gun hang useless, and then with the other hand, reached down and grabbed the re-bar, all while using her legs as leverage on the wall to hold the hover car from going anywhere.

She quickly bent the re-bar into a double loop, and then took a length of the line that was between her other hand that was wrapped and the grapple gun, and was able to tie it onto the re-bar she had just bent. Then she let go of the line, and stood up, breathing hard, balancing herself on top of the wall.

Shego now just looked back in amazement at what just happened, as it only took less than a minute. Now her hover car was tied to the wall, and she couldn't go anywhere. She shot a couple balls of plasma at the line, trying to severe it, but she either missed, or it bounced off of the line. "Arrgghhh!"

"It's no use Shego!" Kim yelled with cupped hands over her mouth. "That line is both break-proof, and plasma-proof! It was a birthday present from a 14-year old genius that I know…"

"I'm telling Drakken you made me do this!" Shego yelled back, and then took one finger, and basically melted the car's hull around where the grappler's hook was embedded. With a 'twang', the line yanked a small portion of the hull off, and the hover car took off like a rock from a slingshot. She had to frantically work to get the car under control before she made her getaway.

After Kim and Tarable used the grappler's line to scale down the wall, Ron walked up to them with Killigan in tow. He had the Mad Golfers hands tied behind his back.

"Good job Ron." Kim said, and turned towards Tarable. "And what you did was… amazing!"

Tarable shrugged, and then she raised a finger to indicate for them to wait a minute. The blue girl stepped behind the wall, and Kim and Ron looked at each and shrugged. They had no idea what was going on.

Then a voice came from behind the wall, but it wasn't Tarable. It was…

"Tara?" The two young heroes said in unison, their mouths dropping open.

"Hey Kim… Ron…" Tara said sweetly. "So what did you think?"

The two stood their flabbergasted, and didn't know what to say.

"I took your advice Kim, and went to a Tai Chi class in an effort to control my anger. It worked. All I had to do was direct it in another direction, and I was then able to control my alter ego. I was in control of all my actions the entire time."

"But… your voice…" Ron said, still somewhat in shock.

"Just a physical change, I guess." She said with a shrug, and the sweatshirt she wore slipped off one of her shoulders. "Oops… I think I need to wear something better than plain ol' sweats that can take the strain of me getting bigger, and then smaller."

She smiled sweetly at Ron who noticed the bare shoulder before Tara had pulled the sweatshirt back up. Kim noticed that Ron had noticed, and quickly her hand snapped to the back of his head with a slap. "What?" He said, shying away from Kim.

"So Tara…" Kim said after feinting another smack to her boyfriend, "What did you think of your first mission?"

"It was fun." Then she rubbed the shoulder that had taken the brunt of the pull from the hover car. "But I don't recommend a tug of war with a jet powered hover car."

…x x x x…

Kim, Ron, and Tara were driving away from the scene as GJ was loading Killigan into their Paddy Wagon. Kim was driving, Ron was in the passenger seat, and Tara sat in the back seat. Kim spoke without taking her eyes off the road, but glanced at Tara in the back seat via the rear-view mirror.

"So Tara… Do you still need to become… angry, to change into Tarable?"

The blonde girl hung her head. "Yeah, it's the only way I can do it."

"So how do you do it?" Kim asked. She had an idea, but didn't want to say anything.

"I… think you might already know Kim." Again, Tara's eyes dropped.

Kim gave a small knowing smile and again glanced at her friend through the rear view mirror. "I'm just glad you don't act on the impulse, Tara."

"At least you know how I feel." Tara said, and looked over at Ron, who seemed to be oblivious to the conversation between the two girls.

He did notice however, that things had suddenly gotten quiet in the car. He blinked a couple of times, and then saw that Tara was staring at him, and Kim was looking at him out the side of her eyes. They both had very strange smiles on their faces.

"What?" He said. "Did I miss something? I'm sorry, were one of you talking to me? I was thinking about something else entirely."

"What were you thinking about Ron?" Kim asked, as if she didn't already know.

"That I'm kinda hungry, and I wasn't sure if we passed a Bueno Nacho on the way here."

Tara started to snicker in the back seat, and then Kim started to laugh too. Within seconds the two girls were laughing loudly, and Ron had no idea why. Quickly he pulled the sun visor down, and looked in the mirror. "What? Do I have something on my face? What's so funny?"

After the girl's laughter peaked after hearing this, it finally died down.

"Oh Ron…" Tara said, still chuckling. "You're just so… Ron. But that's why I love you."

"What?" Ron said while turning in his seat to look at Tara.

"It's OK Ron…" Tara said. "I… love you like a… brother."

"See Ron?" Kim said as she stopped at a red light, and then turned towards her boyfriend. "Tara loves you like a brother, and I love you like… well, like a girlfriend should." She then leaned over, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

After the light turned green and Kim accelerated, she never noticed Tara wince a bit and reach over to the small titanium ring attached to her finger. A small blue glow started to emanate from the ring, and Tara moved her mouth in a silent mantra.

_Like a brother, Like a brother,_ _Like a brother,_ _Like a brother. I love him like a brother. _The glow diminished, and the transformation into Tarable never happened. Tara breathed out a sigh of relief.

"You OK back there, Tara?" Kim said with a bit of worry in her voice. She had seen Tara's lips moving and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Yeah Kim… **we're** all good back here." She replied after opening her eyes.

As Kim resumed her driving back to Middleton, Tara's thoughts were on a certain blond friend that she really liked, and she fell asleep. She didn't wake up until Kim reached her front door.

"You sure you're going to be OK Tara?" Kim said from inside the car as Tara walked towards her house.

"Yeah… I'm good." She once again pulled the sweater back over her bare shoulder. "All though I think I'll talk to Monique about making me an actual mission outfit."

"So you're going to stay on as a back-up if we need you?"

"Most definitely." Tara said with a smile. "I've always got your backs."

Kim and Ron then drove away as she turned back to her house. She was still working on gaining her father's trust after she had broken his arm over two months ago.

The ring flashed blue one more time before she entered the house, but she just made a fist, and it immediately died away once more. Before entering the house, she whispered one last time to herself… "Like a Brother."

The end… For sure.


End file.
